Meet me at the Rusty Fence
by Dorkosaurus
Summary: It is highly disapproved when a high school student and a junior high student are a couple. But when a girl falls for a high school boy, will the forbidden relationship happen? Emotions are at risk...for everyone.
1. The old playground

Note;; If there is something in a **()** off to the side (Ex: **(K)** "....") it means that the point of view has switched. They will ALWAYS be in bold.

**(K) **"Kyou!" a voice echoed out in the upcoming breeze. Ugh, really? I'm in the middle of resting; what if I bothered you in this situation?

(Exactly, you'd be pissed off too.)

I decided to brush it off as I looked up at the sky from the top of this old playground. It may be old, and I may be 14, but it's been there for me my whole life.

Like a friend. Like a child's blanket.

"Kyou!" the same voice said. They just wouldn't give up, would they? "Kyou! Kyou, Kyou!..."

I was impatient at this point and stood up. The rays of light immediately pierced my olive eyes, resulting in me reacting with a wince and a quick turn of my head.

"Ky—"

I glared down to the cedar chipped ground as soon as the voice began. "For god sakes, would you!..." I snapped irritably.

However, I paused and stared like an open mouthed idiot. It was…

**(?) **"Would you!..." the girl responded as I flashed a cocky grin at her reaction. I must admit, she looked somewhat cute in a naïve way for those few seconds.

"K-y-o-u…" I cooed purposely in a slow motion of walking up the playground.

Honestly, this playground was garbage; why was she there on this pile of shit?

Well, I suppose it was none of my business what that kid did. It is my business to piss her off though.

"Oi, Kyou," I started to say as she looked over with those olive eyes.

God, she fell for what I do to her too easily. My dark blue eyes met hers, and then I stepped up closer.

Instantly she took a step backwards—her normal reaction—but of course I ignored it.

Cupping her delicate and frail face, I leaned into her ear with my black and blue dyed hair brushing her white hair.

I could feel her face heating up in my hands; of course, it amused me. Teasing her was a pleasure to no end.

**(K) **I could feel my heart oddly beating at a quicker pace as his warm breathe hit my ear.

Just what was he doing! My body refused to move away.

At this point, I could only wonder if Takuto could hear my heart…I hope not.

"You know…" he whispered, making a small pause. What was he going to say? Was it a con—wait.

Why did I think that! My thoughts ended abruptly as his voice began again.

"…this playground fits you since you're trashy as well."

That's it? Anger began to swell up inside me as I pushed him away.

But I wasn't only angry from his comment; it was something else too. Something I had no clue about…or wish I didn't.

**(T)** "Whoa!" I cried out as I caught my balance. "Feisty today, aren't you?"

It was obvious she was angry now, so I chuckled in response.

"Go away, Takuto!" she spat out while I did.

My duty was done for today, I thought, and I shrugged while walking off.

"Alright. Later," I responded with a wave of my hand.

**(K) **'Wait! Don't!' I wanted to cry out, but couldn't manage to. I could only watch him silently with almost a tiny bit of regret.

Takuto Nimore, a 17 year old boy I bumped into while walking home from school.

My school and his school were next to each other, oddly enough.

**(T) **Kyou Kamiya was the name of that 14 year old girl. She walked right into me like a dumbass after school one day.

Her Junior High building was next to my High School, separated by an old fence.

Wasn't my problem though, I thought while walking.

**(K) **I've realized something recently though. I…

**(T) **I don't care about her.

**(K) **I like him. A lot.


	2. Any other day

**(T) **Leaves were changing hues and falling as a result of the new season.

It was the middle of October, as I walked down the sidewalks covered in leaves.

"Takuto," a female voice chirped as I glanced to the side.

I simply smirked and grabbed her hand. She responded with an annoying giggle.

I wasn't smirking since I cared about her; she was just another doll to play with until I broke her.

**(K) **"Bye, Bunny!" my friend called out as she went on ahead. I decided to stay back so I wouldn't have to go home so soon.

(Okay, maybe to see Takuto as well…)

'Bunny' was my nickname among my friends for my white hair. I had dyed it for personal reasons; reasons I only told to one person.

My mom's boyfriend was coming over anyway…or should I say my soon to be stepdad?

Sighing, I watched the leaves swaying about towards the ground. Where was he?

**(T) **This girl may have a nice body, but it was obvious that she had no brains.

Continuing to kiss her jaw line—with her annoying giggling in the background—my eyes looked for a moment at the scenery.

Like with any other doll, we went to the park area. My folks were used to it since I've done it for a year now.

Pulling away, I started to kiss her neck and placed my hands on her waist.

"Takuto…" she giggled, running her hands through my hair.

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

Like I said before: no brains.

**(K) **Takuto never showed up.

I felt a small bit of sadness but rubbed it off as I walked into the kitchen of my house.

My mom and sister were talking…of course. I had an older sister who was 17 and was superior to me in all things.

Too bad she bragged or acted like a snob.

Worst part is that my mom never noticed me. Always her boyfriend and my sister. Always.

"Hey, Kyou! I just got into the student council!..." my sister told me with my mom grinning.

Her boyfriend was coming over as well. Great.

Glaring, I ignored them and went out into the backyard.

**(T) **Just like any other instance.

**(K) **Just like any other day.


	3. My bunny

**(K) **Standing outside, the usual thoughts came into my mind: why did my mom do that?

And when I mean that, I mean cheating on my dad before he divorced her. My sister didn't seem to care either.

A small growl escaped my lips as I climbed over the wooden fence and into the neighbor's yard.

There, I sat down on their swing attached to a tree branch. The swing was built a few years back for the younger sibling.

I was the only one usually using it though instead of him.

Frowning, I began to swing a little as I tried to erase the usual thoughts.

**(?) **"Kyou's out in the yard, dear," my mom called from downstairs.

"Get her off my swings!" my little four year old brother chimed in.

Before he finished saying that, I was already going out. Kyou, my dear childhood friend. My bunny.

"KB!" I greeted to her smiling. (KB is Kyou Bunny.) She looked over and forced a smile in return.

Her olive eyes…they seem agitated.

Walking behind her, I wrapped my arms around her stomach and rested my head on her shoulder.

**(K) **"Hikaru," I said warmly, placing my hand over his. Hikaru was my best and closest friend, despite being 17.

We grew up together, seeing as how we're neighbors.

"How are you, love?" he asked me. I couldn't help but turn and stare into his bright silver eyes.

They were so beautiful. I felt absorbed in them every time, those eyes of his.

His voice was sweet and gentle, just like he was.

**(H) **I made a smile at her as she looked deep into my eyes.

My bunny was always attracted to them like a bird with shiny objects.

"I'm…okay…" she hesitated.

I soon lifted her up and sat down on the swing, placing her on my lap.

"Hmm…I'm afraid I don't believe you," I mused.

I knew she was going to admit it now, and I knew I was correct from her sigh.

**(K) **Sighing, I looked over with a small frown.

"Just the usual, Hikaru," I stated. Immediately, he held me tighter.

I could feel my cheeks getting warmer in reaction. Hikaru probably realized I was half-lying.

I didn't know if I should tell him about Takuto; something held me back.

**(H) **"Kyou," I stated, only using her name when I scolded her.

She was hiding something from me, and it bothered me. Not to mention make me worry.

"What are you hiding?" I asked bluntly, looking down at her. "Nothing," she responded quickly.

Her eyes could tell otherwise.

"Kyou…"

She stared at the ground, causing my worry to heighten.

**(K) **"Nothing. I need to go work on home—"

Hikaru suddenly lifted my head with his hand and meet his eyes.

They seemed almost sad…which I never liked.

"You're worrying me. Must I put a collar on you love?" he said in a worried voice.

Before I retorted, he soon smiled and pressed his lips against my forehead.

**(H) **Releasing my grip on her shortly after, she quickly went back to her house. "Hikaru, talk to you later!"

She acted like nothing was wrong. Sitting on the swing still, I closed my eyes.

I felt worried beyond belief. As much as I wanted to hold her still, I knew I had to let her go.

**(K) **I keep telling myself it's nothing.

**(H) **I love her, so I know she's not okay.

**(K) **Nothing.


	4. My target

**(T) **Halloween was today, which meant that tonight would be the high school costume party.

No worries, I picked an outfit to attract the dolls: a punk twist on a prince. Girls tended to gobble up that crap.

Speaking of Halloween, I hadn't bothered Kyou in several weeks.

My girlfriend had to make up her plane geometry test—told you no brains.

Hell, I was a C student and was in the regular classes.

Walking by the Junior High area, I leaned against a tree nearby to wait for my target.

**(K) **A boring day of school as usual.

While I was done with the homework, it still didn't deem me worthy enough to not spend tonight with my mom and her boyfriend.

"Spare me…" I grumbled. Her boyfriend was nothing like a dad, so I wanted no part in it.

And of course, my sister got to leave for some party.

Cursing quietly to myself, I walked past the few trees to head home.

**(T) **Target sighted. She didn't seem to notice either.

Casually walking to the side of her, I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Trashy girl," I said while holding in a stifle of laughter.

Knowing what would happen now, I stepped to the side.

**(K) **I jolted at the sudden voice and almost reactively hit them in the arm.

All I managed to hit was air though.

"Still feisty, aren't we?" he remarked. Looking over, I nearly gasped.

Takuto!

I'd be angry normally at what he was saying, but I was too relieved to finally see him again.

"Yeah? What is it?"

I tried to sound calm to hide how glad I was.

**(T) **How cute. The kid was trying to sound cool and collected.

I suggested to myself that some teasing was in order.

As we walked together, I stopped in an empty area and pulled her against me.

Shortly after I made her stare at me and placed her hands on my chest.

"The high school is having a costume party tonight. You and me, we should go."

**(K) **I could feel myself blushing at his words and eyes. His eyes reminded me of an ocean at that moment.

"You?... Me?..." I repeated as he waited for an answer.

While junior high students were forbidden to go, I found myself saying without thinking "Alright".

Dammit! If I got caught, I'd get in huge trouble—wait.

I wouldn't be stuck at home then…I'd be with Takuto.

Smiling at my realization, I nodded to show I meant it.

**(T) **I formed a cocky grin and released her, walking away.

"See you then," I said as I passed her figure.

That fool.

Not only would my girlfriend be my date. Trashy girl would be too.

Grinning still from my newfound victory, I headed home while she did as well in the opposite direction.

**(K) **I wasn't sure how I'd pull this off, but I knew I would for him.

And as much as I wanted to cheer and jump around…it wasn't the time to.

Tonight was going to be fun!

**(T) **Tonight was going to be fun…for me.


End file.
